ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Make it Pop: Superstars
Make it Pop: Superstars is a Canadian animated comedy musical action adventure series created by DHX Media and YTV. It is an animated spinoff of the Make It Pop TV series, and it features the main characters XO-IQ as a superhero team. The show was animated using Toon Boom Harmony. It will be produced by DHX Media and distributed by them worldwide, including the US. The show was animated and stars the main cast members of Make It Pop to reprise their respective characters. Premise The show is set in the Make it Pop universe, and the four main characters Sun Hi Song, Corki Chang, Jodi Mappa and Caleb Davis are not just XO-IQ anymore, but are now powerful superheroes named the Superstars who now reside in the lively, colorful and peaceful OverTune City, battling the forces of evil and solving mysteries, music and funny humor ensue! Characters - Heroes * Sun Hi Song/SuperSong (Voiced by Megan Lee): She's the Leader of the Superstars, and possesses the ability to sing beautifully, as well as excellent strength and flexibility She's funky, super bubbly, super weird (In a good way!) and has a great sense of humor. She is based off of her appearance in season 2 of the original Make It Pop show, sporting pink hair. Her signature color is pink. * Corki Chang/ Captain Chang (Voiced by Erika Tham): The Brains of the team. She can create cool gadgets and even concocts strategies for the heroes, which can help the team through any situation they get into. She is seen as a bookworm who spends her time making inventions, playing violin, and even spending time with her friends. She's also known to be really sensitive, but is also calm, collected and full of fun and justice no matter what. Her signature color is blue. * Jodi Mappa/ Mighty Melody Mappa (Voiced by Louriza Tronco): The strength of the Team. Fierce, tough, and tomboyish, she is very caring of her friends, and has a mediocre temper when it comes to situations, but is nice nonetheless. Her signature color is green. * Caleb Davis/Dr. DJ Davis (Voiced by Dale Whibley): He's the fastest of the team, and is armed with two futuristic Tron-like chakrams, resembling that of phonograph records. He is often seen as a normal kid enjoying his life, and is also a great DJ. He also known to be socially awkward, but cares deeply of his friends no matter what. His signature color is yellow. * Chip the Robot - (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): Another returning character from the original show. He's the robot of the team. He's shown to be intelligent, being that he's a robot and is very supportive of the group. He also briefs the Superstars on their missions, and always congratulates the team upon accomplishment of their mission. He can also be a bit clumsy too. He can also transform into many things, such as a laptop, a notebook, an iPad-like object, and a hairbrush. In this show, he is a humanoid robot with a computer screen for a head but this time has has a torso, arms and legs. He often appears out of nowhere and briefs the Superstars on their missions. He's shown to be intelligent, being that he's a robot and is very supportive of the group. Season 1 Episodes - Season 2 DVD Release The 3 seasons of the show were released on DVD separately by Shout! Factory. The entire show on DVD with all the seasons was released on June 20, 2019 as Make It Pop: Superstars: The Complete Series. Trivia * The main Make it Pop theme in this show is now remixed, featuring dubstep-like beats, complete with a fanfare to incorporate it, keeping in tune (No pun intended) with the superhero motif of the show. Category:Animated series Category:Cartoons Category:YTV Category:Animated television series Category:Canadian animated television series Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:Animated Series